killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Gargos
Gargos is a demonic warlord and the primary antagonist of the Killer Instinct series since his appearance as the final boss in ''Killer Instinct 2''. Though he has not appeared physically in every KI game, his name or influence are always mentioned and he has strong ties to Jago. Gargos made his return to the KI franchise as a playable character in the 3rd Season of Killer Instinct (2013), ''and will additionally feature as the end boss of its upcoming Shadow Lords mode. Appearance In Killer Instinct 2,'' Gargos appears as a large, fairly generic looking brick red-skinned gargoyle with pupilless yellow eyes. He has iron bracelets on both wrists, his ears are pointed, and he has sharp claws on his hands and feet. In ''Killer Instinct Season 3'', Gargos features a far more diabolical appearance. He now has reddish-purple skin, but also a tan chest and horn-like protrusions on his arms. His face undergoes a drastic redesign, giving him curled ram horns reminiscent of the Satanic idol Baphomet, with blank green eyes, bared fangs, no nose, and tusks jutting out from the sides of his mouth. He has digitigrade legs with two large claws on each foot. His wings appear torn and tattered and emanate a green aura from the ends. When Gargos was first revealed he had red skin with blue highlights in his eyes and horns, but was later made more purple with green highlights to better match the overall color theme of Season 3. Killer Instinct Gargos is first mentioned in Killer Instinct (1994) as the "Tiger Spirit" which is worshiped by a reclusive order of Tibetan warrior-monks in the Himalayas. When a young Jago emerges as the order's most skilled combatant, the disguised demon lord bestows the unsuspecting monk a portion of his dark power, and entices him to do battle in the Killer Instinct tournament in order to have Jago slay Gargos' archenemy and eternal rival, Eyedol. Though Jago entered the tournament and defeated Ultratech's first Fulgore prototype, it was his long lost half-sister Orchid who destroyed Eyedol, paving the way for Gargos' uncontested dominion over the human world. In Jago's ending cinematic, Gargos will appear to him in the guise of the Tiger Spirit, and empower him as his reward for slaying Eyedol. Killer Instinct 2 Story The Tiger Spirit, the Supreme Warlord, the Ultimate Servant of Chaos. He has had many names and many appearances to match, all equally deadly. Returning to the ancient world with neither Eyedol nor those responsible for his banishment around to threaten him, Gargos takes his place once more at the head of his devoted cult amidst the shadows. He revives a servant in the form of Spinal, tells his pawn Jago of his true intentions, and begins his campaign. Swiftly recovering the strength lost during his 2000 year exile, he sets his sights on a reign of unopposed fear and brutality. Stage: Dungeon Moveset *Jumping Overhead Slam: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch Opener *Double Claw Dash: Back, Forward, Any Kick Opener *Shoulder Dash: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Kick Opener *Flame: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch *Fly: Up, Fierce Punch *Air Fireball: (In Air) Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch *Shoulder Dash 2: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Medium Kick And Fierce Kick *Jumping Overhead Slam 2: (In Air) Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick *Laugh: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Punch *Uppercut: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Punch *Recovery Move: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch *Counter: Back, Quick Punch *Throw: Forward, Fierce Punch *Counter Throw: Forward, Fierce Punch *Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *Air Combo: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch Killer Instinct (2013) Though Gargos himself did not yet appear during Seasons One and Two, his presence already loomed strongly. Jago's story revolves around the warrior-monk searching for ways to cleanse his spirit of the demon lord's lingering influence, lest Gargos permanently take control of his soul and twist him into an agent of chaos and death. Shadow Jago, Season One's hidden boss and a playable character since Season Two, embodies this fate, where Jago's will has succumbed and he is possessed by Gargos' servant, Omen. When Shadow Jago activates Instinct Mode, a demonic gargoyle's face rather than the image of a tiger spirit manifests, clearly meant to invoke Gargos. In Season Two, the new character Omen is introduced as the herald & harbinger of Gargos, who has been sent to "prepare the world" for the return of his master. Omen sets out to achieve this by first possessing Jago, and then using the warrior-monk's body to assault the Earth's appointed guardians: the immortal Watchman known as Tusk and the young dragon warrior called Kim Wu. As Shadow Jago, Omen attempts to murder them both and steal their consecrated weapons from them. While Omen succeeded in possessing Jago, he fails to assassinate either Tusk or Kim Wu, having to flee from Tusk and ultimately being defeated by Kim Wu. Gargos was subsequently confirmed as the 6th playable character of Season Three, and was officially released on May 27th, 2016. An unplayable version of Gargos that boasts a unique moveset and special abilities will additionally feature as the final boss of KI's upcoming Shadow Lords gameplay mode. Moveset Traits Unique Trait - Minions: Gargos can use Summon (QCB+2K) to call on two different kinds of demonic servants to aid him in the battle - the lithe, blue, trident-wielding Izzik, and the bulky, red, large-fisted Dretch. Up to two minions can be onscreen at a time. Pressing (QCB+LK) will put them into the defensive Cover Mode, (QCB+MK) will put them into the offensive Creep Mode, and (QCB+HK) will make them use their Kill Mode special move which can only be used every twelve seconds. Minions can also be grabbed with the Devil's Divide command grab. More info on the minions below. Combo Trait - Option Enders: Gargos can change his Devil's Divide ender into several different kind of enders based on the direction held. Holding (Forward) will make it a Damage Ender, holding (Back) will make it a Battery Ender, and holding (Down) will make it an Advantage Ender. Instinct Mode - Stoneskin: Gargos coats his body with thick stone armor for the duration of Instinct Mode. Gargos has unlimited armor while coated in stone, allowing him to power through most attacks, although Heavy moves can still penetrate it. Gargos is also weighed down immensely, now only possessing one jump, no dash, no block, and much slower movement in general. With (3P), Gargos can make his stone armor Eruption, destroying his armor and causing damage to nearby opponents with the use of half his Instinct Meter. Explode can be used as a free Combo Breaker that cannot Lock-Out or be Counter Broken. Command Moves * Scorn - (HP) - Gargos punches with both fists, creating an explosion of darkness. Causes stagger. * Insolence ''- (HK) - Gargos creates a pillar of darkness that destroys projectiles. Invulnerable to high attacks. * '''Quadruple Jump' ''- (Up-Up-Up-Up)'' - Gargos can jump up to three additional times while in the air. * Throw ''- (Forward or back, LP+LK)'' - Gargos grabs the opponent and uppercuts them away. Special Moves * Oblivion - (QCF+P) - Gargos punches into a portal, and his fist comes out of another portal near the opponent. Light punches from below and is an opener, Medium punches from the front and causes hard knockdown, Heavy punches from above and can cause ground bounce. Tracks the opponent's location. Acts as a Damage Ender. * Reckoning - (QCF+K) - Gargos swoops forwards in a rushing tackle. Light moves horizontally, Medium moves diagonally up, Heavy moves into a portal and comes down vertically on top of the opponent causing a ground bounce. Bounces Gargos back into the air on block. Acts as a Wall Splat Ender. ** Eternal Reckoning - (QCF+K, midair) - Identical to normal Reckoning, but Medium moves diagonally down, Heavy moves straight downwards. * Devil's Divide - (QCB+P) - Gargos grabs the opponent by the throat and holds them in the air. Medium has a short hop forwards first, Heavy is an anti-air grab. Leads into other special moves. Can be used midair. ** Sadistic Drop ''- (Up, during Devil's Divide) -'' Gargos flies into a portal and then smashes the opponent into the ground. If the opponent is grabbed while both Gargos and his opponent are midair, Sadistic Drop is instantly activated. ** Sadistic Hurl ''- (Forward, during Devil's Divide) -'' Gargos throws the opponent forwards into the ground. Can be used on a minion to transport it, and holding (Up) will make Gargos lob the minion instead. ** Sadistic Appetite ''- (Back, during Devil's Divide) -'' Gargos leeches energy from his opponent, draining their Shadow Meter and adding it to his own. If used on a minion, the minion will be absorbed and Gargos will receive some Instinct Meter. ** Sadistic Intent ''- (Down, during Devil's Divide) -'' Gargos releases the opponent. Can be used for mix-ups. ** Spite ''- (P, during Devil's Divide) -'' Gargos pummels the opponent while holding them. Can be used up to three times per grab, but the hits can be Combo Broken. If used on a minion, no damage will be dealt and Cruel Inspiration will be activated, instantly restoring their Kill Mode attack instead of having to wait for the twelve seconds. Shadow Moves * Shadow Oblivion - (QCF+2P) - Gargos rapidly punches into a portal, hitting the opponent fourteen times from another portal. Tracks the opponent's location. * Shadow Reckoning - (QCF+2K) - Gargos swoops forwards in a spinning tackle that hits five times. Invulnerable to projectiles. * Shadow Devil's Divide - (QCB+2P) - Gargos flies into a portal, comes out of another portal, and flies between the two portals as he builds momentum before finally smashing the opponent into the ground. * Summon - Gargos summons one of two kinds of minions: Izzik or Dretch. ** Izzik - (QCB+2K) - Gargos summons a blue demonic servant. In Creep Mode, he slowly pursues the opponent and stabs at them with his trident, and can even go behind them. In his Kill Mode attack he quickly spins around with his trident extended, hitting multiple times. Takes two hits before destruction. ** Dretch - (QCB+2K, hold) - Gargos summons a red demonic servant. In Creep Mode, he runs back and forth along the length of the stage, attempting to body slam the opponent if he comes close. In his Kill Mode attack he leaps into the air and comes down on top of the opponent, hitting overhead. Takes three hits before destruction. Stage: Astral Plane Ultra Combo: 28-Hits Quotes Trivia *Gargos' voice actor for Killer Instinct (2013), Edward Bosco, also voices the character of Kan-Ra. *Gargos is the only character to have two Ultra Enders. They can be accessed if the player is about to achieve a Supreme Victory by pressing (Forward-MP+MK). *Gargos didn't received his own stage in Killer instinct (2013) during his initial release as a playable character, but his dedicated background stage, the Astral Plane, was later revealed as part of the Shadow Lords mode during the E3 convention. Gallery Killer Instinct 2 Gargos.jpg 271585-ki2_gargos_render2_large.jpg ki2gar-2.png|Still from Gargos' ending gargos-ki2-noanim.gif|Gargos' in-game sprite Gargosend.jpg Ktg.jpg Gargos06.png|Character select screen Killer Instinct (2013) Season 1 & 2 GargosInSilhouette.png|An image of Gargos as manifested upon activation of Shadow Jago's Instinct Mode (also appears in Omen's Instinct Mode). It is similar to his final design, albeit with many smaller horns rather than two large ones. gargosemblem.png|Gargos' emblem appears in the skies above the metropolitan city where Ultratech's HQ is located. gargosshadow.png|Gargos emerges from the portal Kan-Ra created, entering the world. Season 3 Gargos_preview.png|Gargos' reveal for Season 3 Gargos01.jpg Gargos HeroArt.jpg|Astral Plane (wallpaper) Gargos.png|Gargos' victory pose Gargoswin.PNG|Gargos' victory pose Gargos portal.jpg|Arriving on the battlefield Gargos02.jpg|Blurred teaser image, showing character scale Gargos blurred image reveal.jpg|First reveal of Gargos' new in-game sprite Gargos45.jpg|Summoning demonic minions to the battlefield Gargos and Omen.png|Gargos and his minions: Omen, Izzik, and Dretch image (3).png|Master and servant Gargos and ARIA.png|Gargos and ARIA Retrogargos.PNG|Gargos' retro appearance Category:KI2 Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Final Boss